


Made Your Mark on Me

by my_larry_heart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Baby Louis, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Jealous Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_larry_heart/pseuds/my_larry_heart
Summary: Harry was so done with girls throwing themselves at him.It didn’t matter that he was only seventeen years old.  The fact that he was a handsome Alpha who was rich due to his father being the head of his own construction company made omegas of all ages fall at his feet.  It was bad enough that he had to suffer through being hit on again by a thirty-year-old, desperate wanna-be, but Harry draws the line at it happening in front of his mother.  He tries to be nice to everyone, tries his very hardest, but some people really know how to test his patience.Or the one where Harry meets Louis and is determined to mate with him.





	1. Move a Little Closer Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm a huge fan of Alpha/Omega dynamics, so I'm really excited to write this. I don't have a full outline of what exactly I'm going to be writing, but I'm a big supporter of the "wing it" mentality. Also, Louis deserves better. Just thought I'd throw that out there. I hope you like the first chapter, but please keep your expectations low because I don't want to disappoint anyone. Man, this is a long intro. Okay, bye loves. Xxx

  Chapter One   

 

 ~~ **H**~~ arry was so done with girls throwing themselves at him.

      It didn’t matter that he was only seventeen years old; the fact that he was a handsome Alpha who was rich due to his father being the head of his own construction company made Omegas of all ages fall at his feet. It was bad enough that he had to suffer through being hit on again by a thirty-year-old, desperate wanna-be, but Harry draws the line at it happening in front of his mother.

      He tries to be nice to everyone, tries his very hardest, but some people really know how to test his patience.

      Also, did he mention he likes guys?! When will these female take a freaking hint and preferable a seat. He prances around in only the most recent collection of Gucci for fucks sake. How much more obvious can he make it?

      “So like, here’s my number, and you can call me any _time_ you want for any _thing_ you want,” Becca, the obnoxious, blonde, spray tanned Omega said to Harry while leaning in to him as close as humanly possible with her gross, claw like hand wrapped tightly around his bicep. She had a piece of paper in her hand with her number written on it that she held out, basically shoving it in Harry’s face.

      Harry’s mom stood off to the side of the store awkwardly with the bag of clothes she just bought clasped tightly in her hands, ready to jump in at a moment’s notice since her baby boy was being harassed.

      “Yeah, no thanks. That won’t be happening,” Harry said as he ripped the woman’s hand off of him. Harry snapped, all politeness flying head-first out the window. “And how old are you anyway? Don’t you have like even a shred of dignity? What is a thirty-five-year-old like yourself doing asking out someone still in high-school?”

      “Thirty-five?! I-I’m only twenty-nine!” Becca gasped like a fish flopping around on a deck.

      “Honey, that really doesn’t help your case. My mom’s waiting over there since you rudely interrupted our day out. I hope you find someone your own age. Have a nice day,” Harry said, walking over to his mother without giving the woman a second glance. “Sorry mom. She’ll leave us alone now.”

      “Does this normally happen when you go out?” His mother asked, a little shocked that she hadn’t been aware of this before.

      “Well-” Harry was cut off by the sound of someone behind a clothing rack on his left snickering. “Well, occasionally. It’s usually just girl Omegas who are desperate to find a mate. I mean, of course it doesn’t happen as often with boy Omegas since those are few and far between.”

      Harry hates that omega’s who are boys are so rare to find. They make up such a small percentage of the population that Harry doesn’t think he’s ever going to find one that he likes enough to mate, never mind one that he’d fall in love with.

      He’s only met two male Omegas before - one being Liam’s mate, Niall, and the other being his friend, Nick, who hit on him and asked him out the first time they met at a mutual friend’s party. Harry was tempted since he never went out with a male Omega before, but after a quick make-out session with Nick, Harry knew he wasn’t that attracted to the Omega and that Nick wasn’t who he wanted.

      The snickering only grew louder at hearing Harry awkwardly talk more about Omegas occasionally hitting on him. It was a cute little laugh, but it still started to piss Harry off.

      Harry turned towards the clothing rack and pushed all of the clothing to one side.

      Stood behind the clothing was a perfectly tanned boy who looked around thirteen, standing there with his eyes closed and his hand over his mouth as he tried to hold in his giggles.

      The boy had sweater paws even though it was mid-summer and hot as hell out, and he looked like his little body was completely drowning in his sweater, which reached down to the middle of his thighs.

      Harry would have assumed he was wearing a dress at first if it wasn’t for the tiny hint of the boy’s shorts peeking out from under his sweater.

      The caramel-headed boy heard the sound of the clothes being moved on the rack and opened his eyes at the noise. Harry was met with the most beautiful ocean-blue eyes he’s ever seen in his life.

      “Hi,” Harry said suddenly, complexed with how a creature can be so much of everything - tiny, soft, beautiful, cute, yet sharp, rugged, and hot all at once.

      “Oops,” the mystery boy said, dropping his hand from his mouth with a smile still lit up across his face.

      “I’m Harry. I-” Harry was cut off by a lady yelling, “Boo! Come on, we’re leaving!”

      “I’ve got to go,” the boy said softly while looking at the ground. He looked up and said, “but thanks for making me laugh. I usually hate shopping!” And with that, he left following what must have been his mother and a few younger siblings out the double doors of the store.

      Harry looked after him, frozen in place and shocked that he had met someone who looked like _that_.

      His mother cleared her throat, and Harry jumped, forgetting in the moment that she had even been standing there. He turned to face her and was met with raised eyebrows and a knowing look on her face that only a mother who knows her child so well could make.

      “You should have gone after him,” his mother, Anne, breaks the silence.

      Harry whips his head around again, “He was too young. He looked like thirteen or maybe even twelve! Plus, he probably wasn’t even an Omega.”

      Anne snorts, “Hon, we were looking at the same boy, right? There’s no way that little sweetheart wasn’t an Omega. Omegas can look very childish and young, but I’d say he was around fourteen. Three years younger than you isn’t bad at all. “

      Harry whined, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Mommm, stop. He’s already gone. Let’s forget about it and go back to shopping.”

      Anne threw her hands up in the air with an easy smile on her face, “Okay! If that’s what you want. We will just leave it up to fate then.”

      Harry groaned again. “Let’s go buy you a better Coach bag. The one you’re lugging around belongs in the trash.” With that, both Harry and his mother went on their way.     

      They stopped and looked at bags while Harry kept replaying the mental images of the younger boy over in his head, and when they got home late at night after a full day of shopping, Harry landed on his bed and fell asleep to the thought of blue eyes sparkling back at him.


	2. Want a Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, happy belated Valentine's Day! I finished chapter 2 as of Feb. 18th and will be starting chapter 3. I wasn’t in the mood to edit yet, so I hope you don’t mind if there are mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you for all the sweet comments <3 Have a great day, and I hope you like it :) Xxx

 

 

 

 

> Chapter Two

 

 _ ~~ **Y**~~ ou’re still the one that I love.  The only one I dream of. You’re still the one I kiss goodnight._  

     The music blared from the speakers in Harry’s room as Harry stared up at the crack in his ceiling from where he was spread out starfish style in the center of his bed.  

      He hates to admit it, but Harry’s been in a bit of a slump lately. His shit mood even started to piss Niall off! Harry didn’t even know the carefree Irishmen _could_ be pissed off until he snapped one day when Harry was being his new, sulky self.

  _“Cut the shit, Harry!  It’s Friday! What is there to be annoyed about on a Friday?” Niall shouted after Harry made a comment about wishing it were Sunday already, considering he doesn’t want to go out and hasn’t felt like going out for the past few weeks.  “We’re gonna be seniors this year! We have to make our presence known and assert our dominance over the freshmen guppies and all the other crybabies in the grades below us!”_

_“Niall, you’re an omega.  You don’t have a dominant bone in your body,” Harry said, trying to sidetrack the fake blonde._

_Niall gasped like it was the most horrendous insult ever thrown his way. “I’m going to forget you said that because I’m such a good best friend and only want the best for my mean,_ mean _asshole of a friend,” Niall spits out in a rapid pace.  Harry lucky he’s known Niall for so many years otherwise he would not have understood a word of what he just said._

_“Are you finished?” Harry inquires._

_“No.  No, I’m not dickwad.  We are going to meet Li at the party and get seriously shit-faced, and I don’t want to hear a word of complaint from the likes of you,” Niall says with a turned up nose and a grim frown upon his face.  “Now, grab your phone and order us an uber because you’re paying after the emotional trauma you put me through tonight.”_

_Harry sighs and rolls his eyes but does what Niall asks.  Sure, Niall is always this dramatic, but Harry can tell he’s always still happy while being dramatic.  Harry has known Niall long enough to know that this is one of the extremely rare times that under the dramatic facade, Niall’s annoyed with him.  Harry feels a bit bad about that considering he really has been being an ass and a shit friend for the past couple of weeks._

      It’s not Harry’s fault though.  Harry had hope the first week after he met the blue-eyed boy at the end of July that he would bump into him again.  Harry went from store to store around town each day thinking that it was fate that they’d run into each other. Of course, that didn’t happen.  

      When has fate ever been on Harry’s side?

      Soon, he gave up and has since then been locked away in his room for the majority of the time thinking about the small lad who he’s given many nicknames to; blue, sunshine, sweet cheeks and kitten, which was Harry’s personal favorite.   

      Harry’s mom even started to notice a difference in the way Harry’s been acting and so did Gemma. The only difference being that while his mom was kind and understanding towards why he was moping, Gemma gave him such shit for it.     

      _But just look at us holdin’ on.  We’re still together, still goin’ strong._

      In true older sister fashion, Gemma came barging into his room, unplugging his speakers.  

      “Hey, I was listening to that!” Harry said, disgruntled at being interrupted.   Leave it to Gemma to break up any shred of tranquility Harry had tried to formulate within the confines of his four bedroom walls.

      “If I am forced to listen to another Shania Twain song, I will literally lose my shit and end up throwing these speakers out of this two-story window,” Gemma explained in a firm tone.  “Do you remember what tomorrow is?”

      “The day you learn to leave people alone and mind your own business?” Harry said, rolling his eyes and inspecting his nails.   Gemma picked up a pillow lying on Harry’s bed and hit Harry of the head with it.  

      “No, you twat. It’s the first day of school tomorrow. Mom said I have to drop you off in the morning before I head to university for my own classes, so you need to be ready by seven-thirty.  Also, take a shower. You smell worse than you normally do, and that’s saying a lot. Who knows, you might even see lover boy tomorrow. Or should I say kitten? These walls are thin you know. I almost tripped the other day and punctured myself with a fork when I heard how you wanted to make his ‘sparkly blue eyes water’.  Ugh, gross! Either keep it in your pants or keep the volume to a minimum next time you decide to toss one off.” Gemma pretended to shudder in horror.

      “Ew!  Gemma, get out!  You’re such a liar.  That didn’t even happen,” Harry exclaimed as he turned beet red, jumped off his bed, pushed his sister out the door and slammed it shut.

      “Whatever you say, Harold!  If you do bump into him tomorrow, try not to mate with him in the school hallway!” Gemma’s voice was slightly muffled by the wall as she hopped down the stairs, cackling as she went.

       Harry fell face first into his pillow with a groan.  He really would have to dress as impeccable as possible tomorrow.  He knows he hasn’t had much luck bumping into the mystery fellow around town, but maybe he will be in attendance at Harry’s school.  

      Hopefully he doesn’t go to a different school or even worse, is still in middle school. Ugh, Harry really hopes he does not have a crush on an eighth-grader.  That would be so gross, especially considering Harry’s going into senior year. He’ll just have to keep his fingers crossed.

      Harry bent down to sniff at his armpit and recoils at the smell.

       Gemma was right, he really does need a shower.

      He’ll shower first and then pick out his best outfit. Harry will have all eyes on him tomorrow. The boy, his kitten, won’t know what hit him and will definitely not be focused on anyone else.                                

                                                                                             

                                                                                                                                                                            ~ ~ ~    

 

       Harry’s feeling pretty confident right now, looking into his floor length mirror.  

      The bright morning light shines through his window, making his appearance seem like the devil dressed as an angel.  His cross necklace hangs around his neck, ironically adding to the sinful look. He’s decked out in tight black skinny jeans that make his legs go on for miles, a loosely-fitted white T-shirt, black timberland boots, and a black watch on his wrist.  His hair is short and curly, swooped to the side in a perfect array. Black tattoos litter his left arm, standing out in contrast to his white, slightly tanned skin. His favorite tattoos that he wears proudly are the “things I can’t” and “things I can” tattoos that are on opposite limbs under the inner crease of his arms.  

      They both hold a lot of meaning to Harry, but whenever anyone asks him about them, he just says that he thought they’d look cool.        

       Harry makes his way out of his room, trekking down the stairs and calling out to Gemma to hurry up.  

      Gemma comes rushing out of the large, magnificent kitchen from around the corner with a muffin in her mouth and chucks a banana at her brother.  Harry likes to fall outside the terrain of human norms. Most people complain about feeling uncomfortable while eating a banana in public, so Harry goes out of his way to do just that.  

      He loves looking people in the eye and watching them squirm while he deep throats the yellow fruit. It’s 10/10 always the highlight of his day.         

     Harry throws a leather jacket on over his white T-shirt.  He likes to go for the more menacing look for the first week of school at the very least.  It keeps the assholes away and makes everyone stay out of his lane. Harry will go back to the floral button downs that open all the way down to his butterfly tattoo across his diaphragm another day.  

      He throws on a pair of black sunglasses on his way out the door to top the style off.

      They step out into wild greenery as Gemma locks the front door.     

      Gemma snorts while climbing into the front seat of her car.  “You think you look so cool, don’t you? Such a dork.”    

      “I am cool for your information,” Harry replies as he buckles his seatbelt and puts his backpack with only like one notebook in it at his feet.  What screams cool more than being unprepared for the first day of school. “Cooler than you’ll ever be…”        

      Rolling her eyes so hard, Gemma replies, “Keep dreaming, baby bro!  You know, I could make you walk. Your car won’t be back from the shop ‘til Thursday, so if I were you, I’d be kissing the ground I walk on.”  An innocent smile lit up Gemma’s face as she blinked her eyes at a rapid pace, turning the key in the ignition. The car comes to life with a thrum around them.

      They back out of their expansive driveway, past the tall gates at the bottom of the entrance.

        “Yeah, right.  I think I’ll pass, but thanks for the unhelpful suggestion.”  Harry turned up the radio with his phone plugged into the aux cord.  And with that, they were off cruising down their block.

 _Been down this road before.  Hit the wall, kick down the door.  Let’s go._                              

 

                                                                                                            ~ ~ ~     

 

      Gemma pulls the car up to the front of the school and puts it in park. “I’ll be here at three to pick you,” Gemma says.

      There are some students walking through the double doors already. Some Omega and Beta girls are squealing as they run to their friend groups, jumping up and down, hugging each other as though they haven’t seen one another all summer. Highly unlikely. A couple of jocks wearing letter jackets greet each other in their “bro” sort of way, giving the other a fist bump/hand grab while slapping each other on the back with one hand.

      “No need, Liam said he’ll drive me home. Thanks for the ride though. Have a good day at school,” Harry says while unplugging his phone from the aux cord and plugging in his white earbuds instead.

  
      “You too, baby bro. See you at home,” Gemma says as Harry opens the passenger side door, lodging his headphones in his ears.

      He nods at what Gemma said, picks up his maroon backpack from the car floor and closes the door. He swings the backpack over his shoulder and puts the second strap on as well.

      Gemma speeds off as Harry gives her a two fingered salute.

 _Just being honest. You can’t tie me down. Life is a short trip, and I’ve been around_.

      Harry turns around, facing the school and puts his phone, connected to his earbuds, in the pocket of his leather jacket. He can feel the gazes of the girl Omegas on him, twirling their hair in what he’s sure they think is an alluring and seductive manner. The girls quiet down from their squealing, starting to whisper about him as he passes by.

      He keeps his head straight forward, not wanting to make any eye contact, although he’s aware his shades would prevent that regardless.

_Underneath the street lights, there was smoke in the air. She said she’s never like this while she’s pulling my hair._

      Harry walks through the entrance of East Mannerfield High School and past the security guy sitting at the front desk.  Putting his sunglasses on the front of his shirt, he turns left to go down the hallway where there are signs on the doors stating the numbers of each homeroom.  

      Senior homeroom and lockers are on the first floor, juniors are on the second, freshman are on the third, and sophomores are usually spread out among the three floors.  

      On the first day of school, freshman and newly enrolled students are orchestrated into the auditorium for a run-down of what to expect/is expected of them as high school students and are broken up into homerooms based off of their last names.  

      Sophomores, juniors and seniors who know their homeroom numbers are allowed to go find their classroom in the beginning of the day.

      Harry strolls down the hallway, going past all of the doors with the early 300’s plastered on their windows and finally makes his way towards his homeroom.  The door has a sign that says homeroom 313 on it with the name of the teacher, Mrs. Hardin, below the number. 

      _One night is all she needs.  Love me, leave me, left me numb.  Did you have your fun?_

      Harry takes out his earbuds and opens the door to find that he’s one of the first students to arrive, save for the teacher and two other students.  There are names on the board for assigned seating that show which row and seat each student is in. 

      He counts quickly in his head and sees that he’s four seats back in the second to last row.  He doesn’t even need to look at the board to know who’s going to be in the desk in front of him.  

      The teacher looks up from the book she’s reading. “Good morning, I’m Mrs. Hardin.  Who might you be?” the teacher says with an easy smile upon her face. 

      The lady seems to be in her late forties.  She has a round face, brown eyes, brown hair, and a kind aura about her that reminds Harry of his mother. 

      “I’m Harry, Harry Styles,” he states, holding out his hand for her to shake.  Such an action might be a bit strange for a seventeen year-old, high school boy, but Harry loves to make a good first impression.  

      He knows how to charm older women into either wishing they had him as a son or were sleeping with him.  It’s a harsh reality, but it’s true at the very least.  

      Harry knows there’s no harm in a little flirting anyway since this teacher is a Beta.

      Mrs. Hardin’s eyes light up as she extends her hand to shake Harry’s.  “I was looking at my student roster last night, and I think I saw your name in one of my classes.  I’m sure you’ll be a lovely student if I have you in my class,” the teacher says enthusiastically.

      Harry puts his hand back down at his side and says, “What subject do you teach?”

      “I’m in charge of one Calculus AB classes this year, dear.  I also teach three pre-calc classes and one trig/pre-calc class, mainly comprised of accelerated sophomores,” Harry’s homeroom teacher started with a flourish of her hands.

      “Oh, yes, I’m in Calc AB this year, so I probably have you as my teacher,” Harry said, smiling again.

      “Yes, you’ll find out in a little bit.  I’ll be handing out your schedules as soon as everyone gets here,” Mrs. Hardin announced to the few students who are seated and the new students walking through the door.  “Find your name on the board to find your seat, sweetheart.”  Mrs. Hardin turns to the group of students who just walked into classroom. 

      Harry effectively drowns out their chatter by thinking about the blue eyed boy.  

      He sits in his assigned seat, takes out a pen and his notebook, and tries to draw the hypnotizing eyes from memory.  He’s completely zoned out that he’s slightly startled by the loud drop of a backpack on the desk in front of his.  Ugh, Brett.  

      How could Harry forget his nemesis.

      Brett Stacey is the biggest douche to ever grace the face of the planet earth.  Ever since Harry moved to this town in the second grade, Brett has been nothing but a huge thorn in Harry’s side.  The dude thinks he’s God's gift to the world.  He’s an arrogant asshole of an alpha who expects Omegas to just fall at his feet.  Granted, some desperate Omegas who are seeking even an ounce of attention actually do, but that doesn’t give him the right to treat omegas like dirt.  

      He gets into fights way too often.  Harry gets into fights too, but they usually revolve around the temperament of Brett. 

      Last March, Stacey tried to fight Niall because they bumped into each other in the hallway.  Obviously, Harry and Liam stepped in, but Niall was about to go in full fists swinging. 

      “Well, well, well,” Brett said with a smirk tilting his lower face.  He was shorter than Harry by about two inches with a sharp, evil look to his face.  His brown hair was maneuvered into a side sweep off his head.  He had a bit more meat to his bones, making up for his height difference.  

      Harry hated to admit it, but Brett was decently good-looking.  It factors in to why Omegas fall for his act when they first meet him.  “If it isn’t Harry Sterile.  Are you still not able to produce pups after I hit your balls in during your last beating?  It’s sad, actually.  What Omega is going to want to mate with an Alpha who can’t offer them offspring and who can’t even satisfy them.  God knows Sterile’s knot doesn’t do it for Omegas.  Any dimwitted play thing who decides to sleep with you is probably bored to tears within the first couple of minutes.  Oh, who am I kidding?  Why would anyone want to sleep with you to begin with?  You’re definitely not getting any.”

      “I’d really hate to sit and talk about your obsession with my love life, but fortunately, I don’t have the time or the patience to discuss your impulsive need to overcompensate for where you’re severely lacking in size.  Unfortunately for you though, you can’t make your dick grow any bigger.   That must be where the anger issues come into play,” Harry such a smug, arrogant shit sometimes.  He knows just the right topics it takes to get under Brett’s skin, and he can’t help but bait him. “If I were you, I’d really look into getting your temperament under control.  You wouldn’t want any new Omegas to see how weak you are when losing a fight.  You know, then you wouldn’t be able to manipulate them into going out with you in the first place.” 

      Brett’s nose flared, and his eyes went into slits.  The furry shown on his face clear as day. 

      Brett was like a little domino, so easily controlled by others.  

      One little brush of a touch will send him crumbling down, and Harry knew of the perfect line to tip him over the edge 

      “Careful, Brett.  You wouldn’t want to alert everyone to the fact that you’re a Beta male.”

      A deep growl was ripped from Brett’s throat, and he was on Harry in seconds, holding the collar of Harry’s shirt in a tight grip.  Brett’s fingers were white, face was red, and Harry could practically see steam coming out of his ears.  

      Mrs. Hardin heard the ruckus and immediately shouted.  “Boys, it’s the first day of school, and the first period hasn’t even started yet.  Don’t make me send you down to the principal's office.  Sit down like respectable adults.  You are seniors; act like it.”  And with that, she huffed and went back to talking to another student, a scowl still upon her face.  

      Brett let go of Harry’s shirt but not before speaking to Harry with a low hiss.  “You’re dead.  Watch your back, Sterile.  You’ve got another thing coming.” 

      Brett plopped down in his seat with his chair scraping along the tiles under his weight.

 

                                ~ ~ ~   

 

      Homeroom lasted fifteen minutes, and when the bell rang, students were allowed to go to their newly assigned lockers to put their books and backpacks in.

      There’s a ten minute passing time before first period starts at 8:25 am. The rest of the day the time between classes is 5 minutes.

      Harry quickly takes his Master Lock out of his back, the same one he’s had since freshman year, and shoves his backpack into his locker. He puts his snaps his Master Lock into place.

      The combination is so easy to remember; 34-0-34, it’s almost impossible to forget.

      With his notebook, pen and new schedule in hand, Harry makes his way down the hallway towards where the lockers with last names starting with P are.

      He sees Liam on the right organizing his notebooks, textbooks, pencils, etc. to OCD perfection. Most people have finished putting their stuff away and have headed off to class or are left mingling in the hallway. Liam’s row of lockers are mostly barren of peers except for one girl with purple glasses who’s searching in her backpack for something. He thinks her name might be Cindy. She’s a quiet Omega and mostly focuses on her school work. Harry’s never talked to her, so he can’t be sure of her name.

      Plus, Harry hasn’t lived here his whole life or grown up with the kids his age in this town. He lived in a neighboring town and went to their public school until the eighth grade. When he was in eighth grade, his dad had finally started to make some headway with his company and started raking in the money. They moved to a richer neighborhood, the one he lives in now, and his parents offered to pay for him to start ninth grade in a private school. He turned down the offer because he would have had to travel an hour everyday to and from school, and it just didn’t seem worth it.

      The majority of East Mannerfield school district’s residents has money anyway, so the public school is rated well across the country. Although the majority of East Mannerfield is rolling in it, that doesn’t mean everyone in this town has money. There’s a fair share of people whose families are struggling to get by being lower-middle class and middle-middle class citizens.

      Brett’s one of those people. They were actually friends September of freshman year before Brett started acting like a class A douche. Then, Harry met Liam and Niall, and the rest is history.

      Harry walks up and leans against the locker next to Liam’s. “What’s up, Li?” Harry asks, waiting for Liam to realize his presence.

      Liam jumps a bit and looks up from the stack of notebooks and the schedule he was holding. “Hi, Harry. You scared me a bit. Here, can you hold this?” Liam throws his schedule and one notebook into Harry’s already filled hands and goes to place the rest of the notebooks in a neat array at the top of his locker.

      Harry almost drops the notebook, but luckily, his hands are abnormally large. He can hold a lot of things at once in them.

      “Okay, I’m finished,” Liam announces as he fixes the direction one last pencil is facing. “What class do you have first? Cuz I have Mrs. Ward for AP Government, and I’m freaking out a bit. We had to do a paper over the summer, but I didn’t know she would be my teacher. I heard she’s the toughest. I think I should’ve worked harder on it, but Niall kept distracting me, begging for ice cream. I couldn’t say no to him. It’s just his eyes and his nose and his pout. I can’t say no to the pout, Harry!”

      “Woah, take a deep breath. Everything’s going to be fine. The teacher will love your paper and will love you,” Harry said matter of factly. “Have you ever met a teacher who hasn’t liked you? I think all hell would have frozen over a long time ago if that were true. And as for Niall, you have to put your foot down once in a while. It not good to have Niall walk all over you, even if he means well. I know you think he’s irresistible, but I say no to him all the time. It’s actually very easy.”

      And with that, Niall decides to pop his way into their secluded discussion like a jackal from hell. “Hi!!” He says excitedly.

      “No,” Harry says solemnly with as straight a face as possible. “See, it’s simple.”

      “Whaddthefuck is his problem?” Niall says to Liam, moving his thumb to point to Harry.

      “Niall, I thought I told you not to curse anymore,” Liam exasperated with a bit of a whine to his tone. “We’re trying to prepare you for when we have kids one day.”

      “Liam,” Niall gasped. “Of course I would never talk shit in front of our future children. Who the fuck do you take me for?”

      “Oh, right. My mistake. I was actually talking about my Omega named Nigel who curses like a sailor, not you. You’re a saint.” Liam rolls his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

      “Who the hell is Nigel? Where did that name even come from? You expect me to believe you just pulled that name out of your ass? Nice try, buddy. Who do you know named Nigel, and why have I never heard of him before? Well, I can already tell you that he’s not better looking than me. You’ll never get a mouth this good around your long, thick c-”

      “Okay!” Harry exclaimed, purposely cutting Niall off. “That’s about as much as I wanna hear before I throw my breakfast up. What a lovely couple you are indeed. I’ve actually got to get to class, so I’ll see you….hopefully never! Bye!”

      Harry rushed away as quickly as possible without it looking like he was running.

      It was a smart game plan considering if he went too slow, he knows Niall will try to hunt him down.

      He looks down at his schedule and sees AP Physics, so he heads up the stairs to the third floor, which is mostly dedicated to math and science classrooms. He has about a minute left before the bell rings.

      A few students are left in the hallway. Most of them are freshman that are either still looking through their lockers for the right books or are rushing to get to their classes in time.

       Harry looked down at his schedule again out of habit. He felt someone barrel into his chest. The impact had no effect on Harry due to how big he was and how small the other person must have been.  
     

      The smaller person was jolted from the collision, and Harry immediately put his arms out to steady them and make sure they didn’t fall on their back. Harry’s arms went around the tinier person, while the other’s arms reached out as well to hold the sides of Harry’s shirt in a death grip. The little one’s notebook fell to the ground with a thud along with his schedule. Harry managed to hold onto his notebook and schedule in one hand, while his other hand gripped the miniature e waist.

      The two were so close that they were practically hugging.

      Harry felt the hot breath of the other person on his chest, and he looked down to see the top of a fluffy, brown haired person who Harry presumed to be an Omega due to the sweet scent that permeated the air around them. It was a smell that was sort of familiar to Harry for some reason and swept a feeling of déjà vu over him. Harry absolutely loved this scent.

      His nostrils flared as he felt the urge to stick his face in the Omega’s neck and scent him. It was a struggle to control his biological urges, but he did so with his alpha practically snarling at him in his head.

      He gently held the Omega out at arm’s length to be able to see the face of who crashed into him. Harry was met with a red complexion and eyes that stayed permanently glued to the floor, not meeting his. Harry knew it was the boy from the store at just a short glance. He should’ve known it was him based off of how his alpha had reacted to the boy’s scent.

      It was a floral scent mixed with citrus and reminded Harry of summer.

  
      There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that the boy was an Omega. He didn’t even know how he had ever thought otherwise. It was clear that the boy screamed Omega with his dainty hands that had now fallen to his side, his height, his scent. He didn’t know how he could have missed the way this boy smelt the first time they met. Maybe he had sprayed a scent repellent on the morning before going to the store.  

      Harry felt like he was dreaming as he reached out to put his hand under the jaw of the tiny boy and lifted his head so that blue eyes met green. The Omega still had red dusting his cheeks, but Harry could see recognition light up the blue eyes the second he saw Harry’s face.

      “Well, we’ve met in weird ways twice now,” Harry said, smiling down at the boy. The smaller lad stayed quiet, stunned by the curly-haired Alpha’s beauty. “Hello, little Omega. My name’s Harry.”

      The boy gave a curt nod and a greeting of “Alpha” before saying, “I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson”. His voice rasped and was slightly more high pitched than usual. Louis hated how embarrassed he felt and how he was acting like a typical, nervous Omega. Louis was the definition of loud. He usually didn’t take any shit from Alphas, and he definitely wasn’t docile or shy around them.

      Louis unintentionally let out a bit of a whine - a distressed call to alert nearby Alphas of an Omega’s need for help or comforting, attention and affection.

      Harry’s Alpha responded instantly, searching around the hallway quickly for any close threats to growl at. When he didn’t see any, he focused back on the boy. “Shhh, you’re okay, Omega,” Harry whispered soothingly, stroking his thumb over Louis’ prominent cheekbone. He pulled the tense boy in for another hug, an intentional one this time, rocking them lightly back and forth like you would for an upset child or baby.

      He felt Louis relax into the embrace, his whole body going lax. The Omega mewled as he leaned his head on Harry’s chest.

      Harry felt his Alpha rise in unspoken praise, gloating with pride. “That’s a good boy,” Harry said while stroking the short, brown hair. “You’re being so nice for me.” This was basically his Alpha speaking, needing to reassure the Omega.

      And the boy loved it. Louis unconsciously started to rub his face up and down the Alpha’s chest, basking in the manly scent. A soft purr rattled from the Omega’s chest. Harry didn’t think Louis realized he was emitting such a sound. It usually took months to get an Omega to purr for you, and even then, it generally only happened between close friends, courting couples, mates or other family members.

      An Omega purred when they felt safe, comfortable, and had deep respect for the person they were with. Young Omegas often did this when they cuddled with their parents.

      Harry felt honored and shocked that this Omega that he’s met twice briefly could have been that affected by him. Harry doesn’t know why that is or what it could mean, but he’s ecstatic at the fact that at least some sort of feelings are reciprocated. 

      Whether they were romantic ones or not was a different story that Harry didn't really feel like dwelling on at the moment.  He thought he had been going crazy over the past month, pining for someone he talked to for two minutes.

      The bell rang like an ear piercing shrill, startling them both into releasing their hug. Louis bent down in a speedy swoop to pick up his notebook and schedule. Looking with wide eyes he said, “We’re late to class.”

      “It’s okay,” Harry simpered. “Teachers usually don’t care on the first day of school, especially for freshman who are still finding their way around the building.”

      Louis was nodding as he spoke, “I don’t know where I’m going. I have global history…” He looked down at his schedule to check the teacher. “...with Mrs. Kempt.

      “Oh, I had her freshman year. She’s usually in room 203.” Harry walked over to look at Louis’ schedule. “Yeah, she’s still in the same classroom. I’ll take you there.”

      Before Louis could protest, Harry had taken the Omega’s free hand in his own and started to lead him back towards the staircase. “You have class though, Harry!” Ugh. That was the first time Louis said his name, and it made him feel some type of way. He wanted to push the boy against the nearest locker and kiss those sinfully pink lips.

      _My gosh, take it easy. You don’t want to scare the boy away before you even get to know him._

      Louis’ hand was so tiny. Harry completely encased the little fingers with his own large, bear paw ones. Harry didn’t even know he was that into size kink before he saw how small the boy was in comparison to him. Ughhh.

      Harry’s Alpha is definitely internally screaming at him now. He may not know the boy, but his Alpha side doesn’t seem to care all that much. The urge to claim the little Omega hits him like a train wreck, and Harry can’t even do anything about it.

      They reach room 203. The door’s closed, and they can hear the teacher starting her introductions, probably passing out the syllabus.

      Harry looked down to see Louis already looking up at him. The Omega was a whole two heads smaller than the Alpha; it was the perfect height for someone to rest their head on Harry’s chest to listen to his heartbeat.

      “I better go,” Louis said, breaking the silence. “Thanks for your help. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

      Louis smiled wide. His eyes sparkled and crinkled around the edges. Harry couldn’t even speak. His was taken with how beautiful the tanned-skin boy looked in front of him.

      Before Harry could even take a breath in to respond, the door had opened and shut in a loud crack, the Omega flitting away like he walked on air. Graceful and fleeting, a fairy in the form of a wolf-boy.

      Seconds seemed like minutes as Harry stood in stunned stillness. In a daze, he walked back to the staircase to go back to where his class was.

                          ~ ~ ~

      In the hallway with a direct line of view to room 203 stood a boy hiding behind a row of protruding lockers. He watched the interaction of a small Omega and an Alpha he knew all too well.

      The Omega was delicate and distinguished in a way that was pleasing yet not overbearing or obvious. He held himself with a quiet confidence, making him the perfect target for the boy’s use.

      He was especially perfect due to the way the Alpha was looking at him. Oh, the hatred for this Alpha stemmed deep.

      A smirk creeped upon the boy’s face. A whole new purpose lifted the brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy’s spirits. He knew exactly how to play this one out. He’d finally received the set up he’d been needing, the one thing that would lead to a kink in his enemy’s armor. And he’d finally found it.

       He couldn’t wait for the annihilation of Harry Styles. 


	3. If You Can't do the Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's on good terms or he's not.
> 
> Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! School has been holding me hostage, but I hope that when summer comes I'll have more time to dedicate to this story. Tell me what you think in the comments. I don't know if I like chapter 3 yet. I’m going to add on to it, so stay tuned! Xxx
> 
> Warning: I know nothing about boxing!

**~~H~~** arry daydreamed the entire rest of the morning.  
     

      His head was in the clouds. When he met Liam and Niall for lunch after 4th period, they could tell immediately how distracted he was. The three of them chose a table towards the back of the cafeteria. Harry searched around the room for Louis, hoping they had the same lunch period.  
     

      Odds are, they probably don’t, and the thought made Harry glum.  
     

      “Earth to Harry,” Niall said from where he was perched on Liam’s lap regardless of the fact that there were seats galore surrounding them. The fiery omega reached across the table and waved his hand in front of Harry’s roaming eyes.  
     

      The bell rang signaling the start of their lunch period. Harry glanced at Niall before going back to looking around the now crowded room.  
     

      “I’m going to go get lunch,” Harry mumbled distractedly as he pushed up from his chair and made his way to the front of the cafeteria to get on the lunch line. He reached into his skinny jeans to get out a twenty from his wallet. As he did so, the smell of roses and citrus hit him again, and he knew the omega was near.  
     

      Harry whipped his head around, looking back out at the crowded cafeteria. He looked left and right until he finally saw the small, caramel-haired boy standing towards his right at the front entrance of the cafeteria.

      The Omega stood with a black-haired boy who looks around the same age as Louis except for the dark-haired boy being taller. Harry could tell instantly that he’s a young alpha, probably recently presented.

      Some sort of feeling festers in Harry’s chest, seeing the young alpha talk to Louis. It’s red and hot and feels sort of like anger, but that can’t be it, can it? How can he be angry at someone he’s never met, someone he doesn’t even know?  
     

      Someone stopped the two boys a little ways away from the cafeteria entrance. He talked mainly to Louis and got unreasonably close to him; at least it’s unreasonable in Harry’s eyes. Harry only saw the back of the guy’s head until he turned his face to the left giving Harry a look at his profile.  
   

       Brett.

      Full on rage seethed from Harry’s every pore. The feeling is nowhere near the tame distaste he felt for the young, black-haired alpha. He’s chest burned as he unconsciously bared his teeth at the sight of what happened a couple of feet from him. A growl ripped its way out of his mouth.

      Louis’ eyes turned towards the sound, and he gasped when he saw Harry baring his teeth at them. His head tilted to the side, displaying his neck at the power behind the Alpha’s growl. People in the immediate vicinity around Harry quieted down a bit from their incessant chatter to look at the half-crazed Alpha.

      Harry walked over to them in a puff and pushed Brett back, away from Louis. “Leave him alone,” Harry said darkly.

      Brett hadn’t been expecting Harry and stumbled back in surprise before gaining his footing. Now was as best a time as any to get under Harry’s skin.

      You can hear Louis’ shocked “Harry!” be heard in the background, but Harry’s got his sight locked on Brett as he put himself directly in front of the Omega. Harry didn’t even get to celebrate in the fact that the Omega he was obsessed with remembered his name from the one time they interacted together.

      Brett smirked. “Oh, Harry! I didn’t see you there. I’m assuming you met my good friend Louis here and….Zebra,” Brett said, while scratching the side of his head.

      “It’s Zayn,” the black-haired alpha mumbled, sounding very relaxed regardless of the situation.

      “Just stay away from him, Brett,” Harry snarled. “I’m sure there are plenty of new Omegas for you to sink your claws into, but this one is off limits.”

      “Excuse me?” Louis said in back of Harry, sounding indignant.

      “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Styles. Lighten up, it’s the first day of school. I was only trying to make new friends,” the smirk on Brett’s face said more than his claim of “making friends”, and it made Harry want to rip his face off. “I don’t want any trouble though. Let’s leave it as a misunderstanding, shall we?”

      Harry could barely utter a word before Brett followed up his last comment by addressing Louis, “It was a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully we’ll see each other around school.” Brett walked swiftly away.

      Harry heard loud crunching and turned his head to the right to see Zayn leaning against a wall, snacking on fritos. Where did he even have the time to get those?

      Hearing a huff come from behind him, Harry turned around slowly and saw the small, blue-eyed Omega standing with his arms crossed in front of him and a scowl on his face - a cute scowl, but a scowl nonetheless.

      “God, Alphas really suck sometimes,” Louis said with an agitated tone to his voice. “I don’t even know you. I’ve talked to you twice, and yet, you somehow think it’s okay to act as if you own me?”  
 

    Harry was gutted. That wasn’t what he was trying to accomplish at all. He jumped in quickly to try and rectify the situation, “I was only trying to help you. Brett’s a bad person.”

      “I was having a conversation with him. I just met him. I’ll decide for myself who I want to be friends with and who I think is a bad person,” Louis was more annoyed now with Harry trying to defend his actions. “From where I’m standing, you’re the one who’s in the wrong here. You can’t start growling and throwing an Alpha tantrum over something that’s none of your business.”

      “You are my business! I was trying to protect you!” Harry’s was starting to get agitated too. He didn’t know why this Omega was being stubborn. He didn’t do anything wrong.

      “Oooo, that was the wrong thing to say,” Zayn said behind a mouthful of fritos, watching the argument like the most entertaining game of tennis he’s ever seen. That’s not exactly hard though because tennis is pretty boring in Zayn’s opinion.  
 

    Louis gaped at what Harry said. A storm was brewing behind Louis’ eyes, fire blazing in a look that almost sent Harry to his knees. “I am not your business. You are not my father, you are not my mate, and you are certainly not my friend. I’ve talked to you a total of three times now. You don't own me, and you don’t have any claim on me. You cannot control me or tell me who I can or can’t be friends with. I would have liked to have been friends with you after our conversation this morning, but now, I’ve reconsidered. You’re nothing but a no good Alpha who thinks they can go around marking their territory on every Omega they see, and I will have none of it.”  
 

     Harry stood with his jaw unhinged so far it was practically on the floor.

      “Now, if you’ll excuse us,” Louis concluded. “Zayn and I want to eat lunch before the bell rings.” Louis and Zayn walked over to the middle of the cafeteria where there was an open spot for them both to sit, but as he left, Harry heard him mumbling something like “stupid Alphas” under his breath. Harry could do nothing but stare after them stunned by the turn of events.

     He thought if he just found the Omega he had seen in the store, everything would turn out okay. He thought if the Omega went to the same high school as him, they would be a sure thing. Now, Harry had completely fallen out of the Omega’s good graces, and it was only the first day!  
 

    Harry sulked back to his seat, not even bothering to buy food. He’ll just starve.

      Liam and Niall both looked reproachful when he sat down.

      “What?” he asked before laying his head down on his arms on the table.

      “Maybe you shouldn’t have come off that strong,” Niall blurted out.

      “You saw?” Harry groaned.  
 

     Niall started laughing, a sound full of mirth. “Almost everyone in the cafeteria was watching! I’m surprised the teachers didn’t step in. Next time, don’t go all possessive Alpha on the poor boy, and you might actually get a chance with him.”

      Harry didn’t respond. He lifted his head a fraction off his arm just to glare at Niall before plopping his head right back down. Liam said nothing as he hugged Niall around his middle.

               

                          ~ ~ ~

 

      The week went on despite Harry’s assumption that the world must have ended based on the fact that Louis wouldn’t speak to him.

      Harry tried. He tried to talk to him everyday that week. In the morning when he would pass by Louis on the way to AP Physics, he would be the most polite Alpha in the whole world. He says good morning to the Omega and offers to carry the little one’s books.

      Louis turns his nose up at this of course. The small boy stomps away in a huff without saying a word to Harry.

      Harry tried to talk to him everyday at lunch as well. He would greet Louis and Zayn and some new Beta that sits next to them called Oli with nothing but kindness. He would ask Louis how his day has been, and the Omega would always give a one word answer of “fine” before turning to Zayn and Oli with a bright smile to tell them something that happened the period before lunch.

      Harry would walk away a little dejected, heading back to where Niall and Liam were sat in the cafeteria towards the back.

      He tried searching out Louis at the end of the day on Wednesday when school let out and everyone was packing their books. He went to the Omega’s locker, mentally preparing himself as he walked only to see Brett leaning against Louis’ neighboring locker.

      Brett was pulling out all of his flirtatious guns. He had a sly smile on his face and a glimmer in his eyes. He was looking at Louis like a predator would look at their prey.

      Harry knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t intervene. He was already in Louis’ bad graces, and he didn’t want the Omega to hate him even more.

      He couldn’t see Louis’ face, but he hoped Louis wasn’t falling for Brett’s act. At the very least, he hoped Louis wasn’t flirting back.

      By Thursday, Harry was going insane. He was at the gym with Liam, having left school right during dismissal at 2:30 p.m. to rush over there. They were both boxing, and Harry was hitting the punching bag with all his might, sweat dripping down his face and bare torso. Liam was holding the punching bag from behind.

      “I’m not trying to be overbearing. I’m not asking for his permission to mate. I’m not even asking him out on a date! I just want to be able to talk to him,” Harry grunted in frustration, hitting the bag even harder. “I just want to be his friend!”

      “Well, eventually you’ll want to date him. That’s clear because you’ve never given another Omega the time of day before,” Liam said, analyzing the situation like it was a hard Calculus problem. “I don’t know what advice to give you though. Niall and I are different than the typical couple. Niall pursued me,” Liam laughed at the memory. “Feisty Omega,” he finished with a fond smile.

      A couple of girl Omegas were in the gym, working on ellipticals and treadmills. They stared at the two Alphas, practically drooling over them.

      Their gazes lingered longer on the curly-haired, green-eyed boy. His biceps were well formed, and his chest and abs were muscular, and he was tall. So tall. They debated going up to him, but ultimately were too shy.

      “Yeah your story worked out because your Omega liked you, wanted you. My Omega looks at me like I’m roadkill. Not exactly the start of what’s defined as romance,” Harry had a twinge to his face as he spit out the words.

      “Romance!” Liam exclaimed.

      “What?” Harry refuted. “I know what you’re thinking, and the Omega and I are not even friends. How do you expect there to be a romantic element involved?”

      “Buy him something, or look for something that reminds you of him. Omegas eat that shit up,” Liam claimed. “I have a cutthroat Omega, and he still goes soft every time I buy him fried Oreos or french fries or any kind of food really.”

      “I don’t know the first thing about what Louis likes, and I can’t exactly ask him either,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

      “Ask Gemma what to get. Ask your Mom. Maybe she’ll think of something,” Liam suggested.

      The subject was dropped as they went back to their intense workout.

 

                          ~ ~ ~

 

       When Harr got home around 4:15 p.m., his Mom suggested for him to get his Blue a bouquet of flowers and chocolates from the local candy store.

      Harry thought that was a bit overkill.

      He wanted to get Louis, his Kitten, something special, something that the boy wouldn’t scoff at.

      The boutique store in town that was marketed towards Omegas probably had something Harry could give Lou, so Harry drove down Panfield Lane into the heart of East Mannerfield. He parked in the town’s lot, where there’s free parking, and walked a couple of blocks over to he to the boutique called Morning Glory Fashion.  
 

      The town is beautiful. It has so many little shops where small businesses can flourish.  
   

      Harry makes it to the shop just in time considering it’s 4:43 p.m. on Thursday, and Morning Glory closes at five.

      The bell rings as Harry walks in, and he sees the clothes neatly lined up all around the store. There’s light jazz playing in the background, and in the center stands a large island of counters with glass on all sides to display jewelry inside.

      A girl who’s an Omega stand in the center of the island. The girl has strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. Freckles are splashed across the bridge of her nose and make there way up her cheekbones. She smiles and says, “Hi, Welcome to Morning Glory. I’m Abigail, how may I help you?”

      He walk up and, as polite as always, shakes her hand. “It’s nice to meet you; I’m Harry. I’m looking for a necklace for an Omega.” He didn’t want to give too many details. He might as well not bore her with his whole life story.

      “I’m sure we can find something,” Abigail smiled bright at him. “What is she like? Are you courting her?”

      Harry rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, the metal of his rings raising the hairs on his neck from his cold thy are. “The Omega is a boy actually. I’m not courting him yet, but I am trying to get him to like me. I don’t really know him all that well, so this might be a little difficult.” Ugh, maybe this was the wrong choice, Harry thought.  
 

      “Are you going for more of a romantic route? We have a lot of pretty heart necklaces right here,” she says while pointing to the display. Harry thought they were nice, ranging from large to small hearts in silver, gold and rose gold.

      “No,” Harry said hesitantly. “I want something sentimental but not too forward.”

      And then, something caught Harry’s eye. He looked a little to the left and saw two gold necklaces gleaming in the chandelier light over their heads.

      One of the necklaces was a small padlock that had a hollowed out middle with ridges. The pendant had detailed engravings around it of small roses. They reminded Harry of Louis’ scent, floral yet with citrus hints.

       The second necklace had a slightly bigger pendant in the shape of a key, and the ridges were fit to match that of the padlock.

      Harry knew it was perfect.

      “I’ll take those,” he announced. “The padlock and the key.” He couldn’t stop staring at them.

      The Omega behind the counter looked pleased. “Those are great choices. Which are you giving your Omega?”

      Harry took his eyes off the necklaces as she took them out of the display. “The padlock. That one reminds me of him.”

      “I’m sure he’ll love it,” Abigail said with a smile. Harry wasn’t so sure of that, but he knew that it was something he needed to get. He’s not even sure if he’ll end up giving it to Louis. The necklaces are too special and hold to much meaning for Harry that he wouldn’t be able to stand for Louis discarding it like last week’s trash.

      The necklaces in total cost $1,360, considering they’re made of real gold. Harry gives Abigail his debit card. He has plenty of money in his bank account, both from working at his Dad’s company during summers since he was fourteen and tutoring his peers over the years.

      Harry has always had top grades, and other students know that. He charges $30 an hour and has five regular customers during the school year. He also tutors other students every now and then, depending on when they have their next test.

      Obviously, school just started up, so he hasn’t met with the kids he tutors since this past June.

      Few people know that he works for his money. He doesn’t take handouts from his Dad, although he could. He only lets his parents pay for necessities like every other normal kid. The only fault Harry has is considering designer clothes a necessity. He also doesn’t have a trust fund waiting for him when he turns eighteen, much to his Dad’s dismay. Harry’s Dad would love to give his son everything and then some.

       His Father is a hardass about a lot of things, but money is not one of them.  He grew up with nothing and knows how it is to struggle to even get food on the table.  He never wants that for his son.  

      Harry thanks his lucky stars that his Dad is good natured in that way.  He knows he can go to him if he were to ever be in trouble, financially or other.  His temperament on the other hand.....  

      That’s not something Harry really likes to deal with.  

      Harry never wants to be that type of Alpha; the type that will yell at the drop of a hat.  He never wants to take his anger out on his future Omega or any of his future children.  

      The Alpha leaves Morning Glory and heads to his car.

      The shops slowly fade in his rearview mirror as he follows winding roads up tall hills that lead to his house. Shades of green pass by his windows. A mansion in the forest is what he now calls home. His father chose a large house with fancy gates and a long driveway.

      When he locks his car that he got back from the repair shop earlier this morning, Harry follow the stone path that leads to his front door.  With the two wrapped necklaces in one hand, he passes under the grand chandelier hanging in the foyer and walks up the stairs to his room.

      The door creaks open as he enters.  He places the bag that contains what he purchased at Morning Glory on his desk and opens the bag to scoop out the jewelry box that holds his necklace, the lock.  The gold of the padlock is even more brilliant than it was in its display case.

      Harry puts the necklace on and stands back to examine himself in the floor-length mirror.  The gold stands in contrast to the black T-shirt he’s currently sporting.

                                                                                                                     ~ ~ ~

      At school on Friday, Harry has the key necklace on his mind the whole day.  He feels like the small jewelry box is burning a hole in his pocket.

      He sees Louis in the hallways from time to time throughout the day and can’t seem to bring himself to talk to the Omega.  

      By lunch, Harry has almost given up.  Almost. He’s still holding out hope that a chance to talk to Louis will reveal itself.  

      When the Alpha starts walking towards his usual spot in the cafeteria, he finds they Niall and Liam aren’t seated at their table.  

      Harry searches around the room, scanning it with his eyes.

      ….and what he sees is something that he hopes is the trick of the light.

      Harry sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache.  Looking back at the table towards the front of the cafeteria, Harry sees Niall talking animatedly with Louis, Niall’s hands waving all over with excitement evident on his face.

      Anxiety rises up in Harry.  He can’t believe one of his best friends had to go out of their way to befriend the Omega he likes.  Well, it’s not like he specifically told Niall not to, but it should have been implied.

      This is so typical of that meddlesome Omega; he doesn’t know when to keep out of other people’s business.  

      Harry debates skipping lunch completely and going to the library instead to sulk for the rest of the period.  

      That plan is thwarted the second Niall stops talking to Louis for two seconds and spots Harry.  The loud Omega makes a show of excitedly waving his hands above his head and shouting “Harry!” at the top of his lungs as if he didn’t already have the Alpha’s attention.

      A few people turn to look at Niall making a nuisance of himself, one of those people being Louis.  The blue-eyed Omega turns to see who Niall has in his line of sight, and his eyes connect with Harry’s.

      The Omega’s eyes flicker away after holding Harry’s gaze for no longer than a second.  It speaks volumes for how uninterested and cold Louis is towards Harry.

      It makes the Alpha more upset than he already was.

      He can’t very well turn around though.  He won’t let Louis take his friends too, especially considering he’s now started talking to Liam who is sat next to Niall.  

      Plus, maybe he can get back on Louis’ good terms.  Maybe the Omega doesn’t have to hate him.

      Harry lets his instincts take over, lets his braver Alpha-side lead the way towards Louis’ table.  

      “Harry! Great to see you, mate!” Niall exclaims. “Come sit,” he says as he motions towards the spot next to Zayn and across from Louis.  

      Harry goes to sit, avoiding eye contact with the Omega across from him and tries to think of something to say.  The tension at the table feels a little awkward, but Harry knows that if he asks Niall a question and gets him talking, there’s no stopping him.

      “So...what were you talking about, Niall?” Harry questions, trying to sound sincere.  

      When Niall starts jabbering on, Harry lets out a quiet sigh of relief.  He lets his shoulders relax and focused on the lunch he put on the table that he packed from home.  Today he has a chickpea salad sandwich that he made.

      Harry’s been trying to eat more vegetarian options the past couple of weeks because he feels bad every time he eats a dead animal.  He loves animals, and he doesn’t want to have their deaths plaguing his mind.

      He nods to what Niall is saying, making eye contact with the vibrant omega but not really hearing anything his friend is saying.  Harry has too many thoughts running around his head.

      As he looks at Niall excitedly talking, the Alpha’s eyes can’t help but stray every now and then to the small yet sassy Omega next to Niall.  

      Louis seems to add in to what Niall says, both Omega’s playing off of each other.  He can’t helps but love the way Louis’ eyes light up with a smile spread across his face.

      It’s the prettiest smile Harry’s ever seen.

      “You’re staring,” Louis states blandly after his bit with Niall fades out.

      Harry sputters around the sup of water he was taking.  “I’m sorry,” the embarrassed Alpha says as a his face turns red.  He can’t even deny that he was entranced by the boy. God, he’s obsessed.

      “Harry’s got it bad,” Niall whispers to Liam, although it’s not much of a whisper considering the whole _entire table can hear him._

      “Niall,” Harry says, shocked and appalled by his friend’s behavior.

      “What?!” Niall sasses.  “I’m not stating anything that isn’t already glaringly obvious.”

      Liam squeezes the skin on Niall’s thigh punishingly until the Omega concedes with an “Ow!” and his neck bared.  

      Liam scolded Niall in as harsh a manner as one could scold a puppy, “Be considerate of our friend’s feelings.  Don’t be brash. I won’t deal with a rude Omega.”

      “Okay, okay.  Sorry, Alpha,” Niall pouted, while blinking his eyelashes in a manipulative manner.

      Liam couldn’t stay mad long, “You’re forgiven.  Don’t do it again, and say sorry to H.”

      “Sorry, H.  I didn’t mean to be rude.” It sounded sincere enough.  Harry knew he couldn’t stay mad long just like Liam.

      Harry sighed.  “‘s okay, Niall.”  Harry didn’t even want to look at Louis’ reaction to it all.  He could hear Zayn shaking slightly with silent laughs that he was trying to keep in.  

      With a few more stifled laughs, Zayn busted out into full out laughing as he shouts, “Vas happenin’!?” The Alpha starts coughing with how hard he’s laughing, and Harry almost goes to hit him on the back to clear his air passage.  

      He forgets everything he was thinking though when he hears the blue-eyed Omega speak, “Z, are you high again?  I told you to tell me the next time you smoke one, so I can’t get in on the fun!” The Omega crosses his arms in his seat, the cutest pout gracing his face and furrowing his eyebrows.  

      “Sorry, little Lou.  None for you!” Zayn says between laughs.  “Hey, that rhymed,” he says as his laugh quiets down, and his face becomes more contemplative.

      Louis rolls his eyes.  “I’m not little. I’m big!  And I can handle my pot for your information.”

      Harry can’t help it.  He really can’t. A low growl starts to rumble in his chest at the thought of this small, precious Omega smoking anything.  He wouldn’t be able to keep his Alpha bound if he tried.

      Harry wants to protect the Omega, keep him innocent.  He’s not allowed to smoke or drink or do drugs.

      Wait, what?  Harry knows he doesn’t own this boy; he can’t keep him under lock and key.  He doesn’t control what Louis is or isn’t allowed to do. He knows this, but yet, a part of him _wants_ to control what Louis is allowed to do.  

      Ugh, the Alpha in him gives him such a headache.

      Louis tenses at the sound of the growl.  His shoulders hunch as he fights the urge to bare his neck.  

      The noise isn’t off putting.  No, it’s the exact opposite. Harry’s growl is comforting to Louis somehow.  Louis hates it. He hates this feeling of his Omega wanting to submit.

      Louis glares at Harry, baring his teeth at him.  Harry’s eyes are in contact with Louis’s as the Alpha’s chest still continues to rumble.  The rest of the table is sat silent, watching the scene before them like a great match of tennis.  

      A tiny growl of his own slips passed Louis’ bared teeth.  It didn’t have anything on the 17 year old Alpha’s though.  Louis’ sounded like a pup first learning that growling was even a thing.  

      It was cute.  Harry found it endearing.

      Harry wanted to make more sounds come out of little Lou.

      “What’s your problem now, Styles?” Louis hissed at him.  

      Harry grinded on his teeth, wanting to retaliate but knowing he shouldn’t.  “Nothing,” The Alpha said sharply.

      “Well, clearly you’ve got some problem.  Huh? Spit it out already,” Louis taunted.

      “You shouldn’t be smoking,” Harry tried to contain it.  He really did, but his Alpha wants to reprimand the little Omega in front of him.  Maybe he should take him over his knee and spank the defiance out of him. Hmm, that actually doesn’t sound half bad to Harry.  

      Louis lets out a cold, bumbling laugh.  He throws his head back with it and turns to Niall, while pointing at Harry.  “See! This is why I can’t be friends with him, Niall! He’s a typical Alpha with control issues.  What, you didn’t have enough kids on the playground to dominate when you were younger?” Louis says with false sympathy.  The Omega huffs out a final laugh, “What a joke.”

     Harry frowned at that comment.  “It’s not like that,” he tried to explain.  

      “It’s _exactly_ like that,” the words flew out of Louis’ mouth, contempt and malice laced throughout every letter.  

      Niall stood up with his hands raised.  “Okay, that’s enough. Harry’s a good person, usually, when he’s not letting his stupid Alpha-side take lead.  Seriously Lou, he means no harm,” Niall said in a pacifying manner before turning to Harry. “And you, cut that shit out.  Let Louis be. He doesn’t need someone who he barely knows breathing down his neck.”

      Niall may curse a lot, but he’s going to make a great mother one day.  Harry feels properly scolded and can feel Niall’s disappointment in him.   Harry looks down at the table as he nods his head with a forlorn look on his face.  

      Louis huffs as if to say “yeah right” sarcastically.  The Omega waltzes away from the table, offended by the situation and in disbelief.

      The table is quiet as they watch Louis make his way through the maze of cafeteria chairs, tables, teachers, janitors, and students.  Niall looks over at Harry and catches his eye. “You should go after him,” the blonde boy advises. “Say you’re sorry. Apologize sincerely.”

     Harry contemplates it for a second.  He looks back at Louis and catches a glimpse of the Omegas slender figure before the boy slips through the cafeteria doors.

      Harry stands up with his heart beating a little bit faster.

      He can’t mess this one up.

      Standing up and speed walking towards the exit of the cafeteria, Harry can feel his palms sweating a bit.  He pats the front of his jean pockets to make sure that the thin jewelry box is still there, containing the key necklace.  Harry reaches his right hand up to nervously tug at his own lock pendant. He puts his hand back at his side, the solid necklace falling over his grey shirt and reaching to the middle of his chest.

      As Harry bounds out of the exit, he catches Louis slipping into the men’s bathroom at the end of the hall.

 

  _ **TBC**_

 


End file.
